


Hayat Ormanı

by Purpuravale



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpuravale/pseuds/Purpuravale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Berhayat Hastanesi’nin acilinde yoğun bir gündü. Cerrahi asistanlar saçma bir kaos içinde hastalarına bakmaktaydılar. Doruk nöbetin başlangıcından beri 10 hasta bakmış, diğer asistanların baktığı hasta sayısını ikiye katlamıştı. Baktığı hastasını da MR’a gönderdikten sonra biraz dinlenmek için bankoya oturdu. Ancak dinlenmesi çok uzun sürmemişti. Bir an birkaç adam tarafından peş peşe haykırışlar kopmaya başladı. Kalp krizi geçirmiş yaşlı bir adam getirildi, peşinden de 5-6 tane bağıran takım elbiseli adamlar geldi. Bütün acil bir anda onlara odaklandı, Doruk hızlıca hastanın yanına gitti. Ardından Demir geldi. Paramedikler “78 yaşında erkek hasta . Kardiyak arrest geçirmiş, ambulansta 2 kere kalbi durdu , şu an da nabzı çok zayıf. “ Doruk ve Demir “Tamam , alalım hemen.” diyerek boş yataklardan birine aldılar hastayı . O arada hasta yakınlarından biri bağırdı Doruk’a doğru. “ Doktor , babamı kurtarın, yoksa bunun sonucunu siz ödersiniz .” Demir bir an donup kaldı , Doruk ise gülümsemekle yetinmişti. Yanlarına gelen hemşire , “ Hocam, hepsinin belinde silah var , dikkat etsek iyi olacak. “ dedi, Doruk ise o arada hastaya müdahale yapmaya çalışıyordu. “Yakınlarını acilin dışarısına mı çıkarsak ? Harika olur . “ dedi sakince. O an hastanın kalbi tekrar durdu. Acil müdahaleye başladılar, adrenalin verildi, elektroşok verildi. Ancak ambulansta 2 kere kalbi duran hasta, bu sefer geri dönemedi. Demir ve hemşire donup kaldılar , Doruk ise nasıl söyleyeceğini düşünmeye başladı o an . O arada yeniden acile gelen hastanın yakınlarından biri adamın öldüğünü gördü ve o an ortalık karıştı. Adam bağırmaya başladı, “Babamı siz öldürdünüz, bunun suçu sizin . Bunu ödeyeceksiniz.” Bir anda 5 kişi de acile girip kapının önündeki hemşirenin üstüne yürümeye başladılar. Demir ve Doruk olayı durdurmak için hemen kapının önüne ilerlediler. Demir , “Beyefendi, çok üzgünüz başınız sağolsun. “ diyince adamlardan ikisi birden Demir’in üstüne yürüdüler. “ Siz öldürdünüz. “ Tam o anda adamlardan biri yumruk attı Demir’e. Hemşireyi uzaklaştırmak için 3 adamla birden konuşan Doruk bunu görünce gözü döndü. Bir hızla Demir’e yumruk atan adamın yanına gelip adamın kolundan tutarak geriye doğru çekiştirdi. Bağırdı. “Güvenlikleri çağırsanız mı artık? “ “Bakın, bu yaptığınız yanlış . Çıkın gidin dışarıda bekleyin . “ dedi etraftaki adamlara. “ Beni yapmayacağım şeyleri yapmak zorunda bırakıyorsunuz . “ . Yanda duran adamlardan biri yumruk savurdu Doruk’a doğru. Doruk bir anda kendini geri çekti. Bir anda 5’i de Doruk’un etrafına toplandılar. Kendini savunmaya çalıştı bir süre, ancak bir tanesi arkasından yaklaşıp başına serum askısı ile vurdu. Darbeyi alır almaz dengesini kaybetti Doruk , yere çöktü. Başına daha önce çok nadir yaşadığı bir ağrı saplandı. Birkaç dakika içinde güvenlikler ve polisler geldiler ve adamları toplayıp götürdüler. Asistanlar bir anda Doruk’un etrafına toplandı. Yerde yatan Demir kalktı, Ali ve Nazlı koştular yanına. “Doruk iyi misin? Gel kalk, gel .” diyerek kaldırmaya çalıştılar onu . Doruk yardım istemeden kalktı, başını tutarak. “İyiyim, bir şey yok. Gideyim ben . “ dedi ve sendeleyerek çıkışa doğru ilerledi. Demir koşarak yanına gelip kolundan tuttu. “ Doruk gel bir MR çektirelim, baya sert vurdu adam . Hadi gel. “ Doruk kolunu çekip , “Bir şey yok ,iyiyim ben . Ne gerek var ki ? Zaten nöbetim bitti ,eve gidip dinleneyim ben. “ diyerek yavaşça yürümeye devam etti. Motoruna bindi ve yola koyuldu . Başı hafiften dönmekteydi , başının her tarafından ağrı yayılıyordu beynine doğru.  
Motorla ilerledi ve kendini bir anda büyük bahçeli 2 katlı bir evin önünde buldu . Bilinçsiz bir şekilde gelmişti, ama burayı tanıyor gibiydi… Motordan inip , kaskını çıkardı ve boyası dökülmüş, paslanmış bahçe kapısını açtı. İçeri yavaşça ilerledi. Yıkılmış olan taş yolun üzerinde durarak etrafına göz gezdirdi. Her şey solmuştu bu bahçede. Ağaçlar, çiçekler, bir köşede sebze fidanları olduğunu tahmin ettiği bitkiler… Yemyeşil , huzur veren, kuş cıvıltıları ile dolu olması gereken bu yer,; kahverengiye mahkum, hüzünlü ve ölüm sessizliğindeydi. Tek bir ağaç hariç … Bir kavak ağacı; bütün kurumuş, ölmüş bitkilere hariç ayaktaydı. Ne olmuş bu bahçeye böyle diye düşündü belli bir süre. Bahçe içinde yaşayan tek ağaca doğru yaklaştı. Gövdesine dokundu, gülümsedi. Kafasını kaldırıp ağacın en üst dalına baktı bir süre. Ardından ilerideki 2 katlı boyaları dökülmüş eve doğru ilerlemeye başladı . İlerlerken bir anda, bahçenin köşesinde bulunan bir heykel gözüne çarptı. Heykele doğru yavaşça ilerledi. Heykele baktığından tanıdık birinin heykeli olduğunu fark etti. Babasıydı. Üzerinde üniformalarıyla dimdik duran taştan yapılmış, görkemli bir heykeldi bu. Bahçenin en çok dikkat çeken kısmıydı resmen. Nasıl daha önce fark etmediğini düşündü. Yüzüne sımsıcak ama hüzünlü bir gülümseme yayıldı . Sol gözünden bir damla yaş süzülürken elini heykelin yüzüne dokunmak için uzattı. Fısıldayarak , özlem dolu bir sesle “Baba” dedi ve heykelin yüzüne dokundu. Eliyle dokunur dokunmaz heykel paramparça oldu bir anda. Ani bir şokla , ağlamaklı bir sesle geriye attı kendini. Karşısındaki o görkemli heykel paramparça olmuştu. Yavaşça kalkarak kendini toparladı , o arada evden birilerinin çıktığını gördü. 10 yaşlarında bir çocuk ağlayarak çıktı evden , peşinden de orta yaşlarda yorgun bir kadın takip etti onu. Annesi olduğunu düşündüğü kadın , çocuğu yakaladı ve onunla konuşmaya başladı . Çocuk “ Babamla konuşmak istiyorum . Neden konuşmuyor benimle ? Neden kalkmıyor, hani çok güçlü bir kahramandı o , niye böyle şimdi ?” Annesi yorgun bir sesle cevap verdi oğluna… “ Oğlum , baban konuşamaz biliyorsun bunu . Hasta o. Neden böyle yapıyorsun oğlum? Yapma böyle .” Çocuk kafasını sallayıp ağlayarak o ölmüş bahçedeki yaşayan tek ağaca doğru koşup , ağacın altına oturdu . Doruk, içini çeke çeke ağlayan çocuğa doğru yaklaştı , o an çocuk kafasını kaldırdı. Doruk, ani bir şekilde bir iki adım geriye attı kendini . O ağlayan 10 yaşındaki çocuk kendisiydi. “Hayır, hayır” diyerek geri geri gitmeye başladı. O an sırtı sert bir cisme çarptı. Arkasını dönüp baktığında az önce yıkılan heykelin yerinde başka bir heykelin olduğunu gördü. Heykelin yüzüne baktığında ise birkaç saniye donup kaldı … Heykel kendisinin heykeliydi… Babasınınki gibi görkemli, dikkat çekiciydi, ancak taştan değil , camdandı bu heykel. Sonra 5 metre uzaklıktaki evden yine birilerinin çıktığını gördü. 70 yaşlarında bir adam topallayarak çıkmıştı evden. Yavaş adımlarla gelip , o küçük çocuğun altında ağladığı kavak ağacını suladı , gövdesine dokundu. Ardından yine yavaş adımlarla eve doğru yola koyuldu . Tanıyamadı ilk olarak o adamı , ama içinden bir his takip etmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu. Adamı takip etmeye başladı, adam içeri girdikten sonra o da eve girdi. Adam “Nergis, bir şeye ihtiyaç var mı ? “ diye sorarak büyük bir odaya girdi. Doruk takip etti , o da odaya girdiğinde odanın köşesindeki yatakta yatan kişiyle karşılaştı . Kendisiydi , korkuyla iç çekti bir an , ardından hızlıca evden çıktı. Dışarı çıktığında, eve girmeden önce orada bulunan heykelin de tuz buz olduğunu gördü. Ardından korku dolu bir şekilde kavak ağacına baktı… Kavak ağacı da solmuş, yapraklarını dökmüştü…  
Sıçrayarak uyandı o an. Demir “Doruk iyi misin ? “ dedi telaşlı bir biçimde. Doruk “Ankara, bahçe, kavak ağacı, heykel “ dedi birden doğrularak. Etrafını inceledi ve acilde yattığını fark etti o an. Demir ve Selvi hemşirenin başında beklediğini gördü. Çat diye kolundaki serumu çıkarıp , yataktan kalktı . Selvi hemşire “Doruk , dur. Ne yapıyorsun ? Yat dinlen biraz. Kalkma hemen . Çok ağır darbe aldın başına “ dedi yumuşacık bir ses tonuyla . Demir de destekledi Selvi hemşireyi . Doruk dinlemedi onları kalkıp saate baktı. “Aa sabah olmuş . Neyse dinlenmiş oldum biraz. İyiyim merak etmeyin .”dedikten sonra Demir’e dönüp “Haydi gidelim , bir bakalım vaka falan var mı ?” diye sordu. Demir endişeli gözlerle baktı Doruk’a, ardından Selvi’ye dönüp “Merak etme , ben yanında olacağım . “ dedi ve Doruk’u takip etti.  
Birlikte asistan odasına ilerleyip oturdular . Doruk’un aklı hala o bahçede ve o evdeydi. 5-6 dakika sonra Ali ve Nazlı hiç konuşmadan geldiler odaya . Ardından da içeri Tanju ve Ferman geldi. Tanju Doruk ve Demir’e 66 yaşında, mide kanseri olan bir kadın hasta verdi vaka olarak . Doruk ve Demir hiç konuşmadan vaka dosyasını alıp hastanın odasına ilerlediler. Normal zamanlarda en az yarım saat süren bu seremoni Doruk’a çok kısa geldi, anlayamadığı bir biçimde kendini hastanın odasının önünde bulmuştu. Ne oluyordu ona böyle ? Garip hissediyordu , dengesizliği hala devam etmekteydi. Demir kapının önünde öylece duran Doruk’u dürttü ve “Haydi” diyerek odanın kapısını açtı. Peş peşe odaya girdiler. İçeride dünya tatlısı bir kadın vardı. Onları görünce gülümsedi ve sımsıcak bir ses tonuyla “Merhaba, doktorlarım” dedi. Demir de gülümsemişti kadına , içi sımsıcak olmuştu ancak Doruk biraz garipti. Kapının önünde karşısındaki hastaya dönmüş bir biçimde donup kalmıştı. Bir anda canlandı Doruk, kadına heyecanlı bir biçimde yaklaşarak “Neriman teyze , beni hatırladın mı ? “ dedi. Kadın şaşırmıştı . “Ahmet nasıl ? Neler yapıyor bakalım ? Hiç aramıyor bir de , çok özledim onu . En son İstanbul’da çalışmaya başlamıştı sanki , öyle değil mi? “ Doruk’un bu neşeli , heyecanlı sorularına karşılık kadının gülümsemesi bir anda söndü. O neşeli yüzü kapkara oldu , parlayan gözleri yaşla doldu. Göz temasını kesti Doruk’la, birkaç dakika boşluğa baktı , ardından yutkunup konuşmaya başladı. “ Ahmet 2 yıl önce görevdeyken şehit oldu oğlum. “ dedi kadın . Doruk beyninden vurulmuşa döndü, eli ayağı boşaldı bir anda. “Nasıl şehit oldu ? 2 yıl önce ben onunla birlikteydim, birlikteydik biz, olamaz bu. “ dedi çatallaşan bir sesle. Kadın başını salladı … “10 Aralık 2019’da dağda çatışmada vurulmuş, kurtaramamışlar. “ Doruk’un gözleri doldu , bu imkansızdı . Ahmet onun askeri liseden beri arkadaşıydı, Doruk GATA’ya gitmiş, Ahmet ise askeriyede devam etmişti ; ama yıllar sonra tekrardan aynı görev yerine düşmüşlerdi. 10 Aralık gününü hatırlıyordu, o gün gerçekten yaralanmıştı Ahmet ama kurtarmışlardı . Nasıl olabilirdi ki bu? Kadın hüzne boğulmuş haliyle başını kaldırıp ; “Sen nereden biliyorsun Ahmet’i, oğlum? “ diye sordu. Doruk ; “Neriman teyze ben Doruk , Doruk Özütürk… Hatırlamıyor musun beni? “ dedi telaşlı bir şekilde . Kadına bir anda iki katı hüzün çöktü. “Oğlum sen ne diyorsun ya ? Doruk 3 yıl önce görevdeyken mayın patlaması sonucu şehit oldu. Kendi oğlum gibi severdim onu. İlk yarayı o verdi resmen. “ dedi kadın . Doruk’un başına ağrı saplandı o an . Geriye doğru yürümeye başladı , gözleri dolmuştu , başıyla ellerini tuttu. “Hayır , hayır, olamaz .” dedi . “Bak , yaşıyorum ben Neriman teyze , baksana . Doruk ben işte .” dedi kendini gösterirken . Kadın ciddi bir biçimde ona bakıyordu , “Hayır, Doruk 3 yıl önce şehit oldu . “ . Doruk ardından , baştan beri her şeyi sessizce izleyen Demir’e yaklaştı . “ Yalan söylüyor değil mi? Yanlış hatırlıyor değil mi Demir? Yaşıyorum işte “ dedi elleri titreyerek . Demir ona dönüp “Doruk kim tanımıyorum ki. Buraya Doruk diye bir asistan gelmedi hiç . “ dedi boş bir şekilde bakarak . Doruk’un gücü tükenmişti, çökme ihtiyacı hissetti . Son bir güçle bağırdı Demir’e. “ Demir , Doruk ben . Ya arkadaşın Doruk , hani dün akşam ikimize saldırdılar, ben ağır bir darbe aldım , acilde bayılmışım falan . Sonra ikimiz buraya geldik, nasıl tanımıyorsun beni? “. Demir ; “ Ben bu sabah acilde değildim ki. 1 aydır acil nöbeti yapmıyorum ben . Ayrıca söylediğim gibi bu hastanede Doruk adlı bir cerrahi asistan olmadı hiç. “ diye karşılık verdi. Doruk’un baş ağrısı şiddetlendi, Demir’in yanından geçerek kapıya doğru sendeledi. Baş ağrısı bütün vücudunu ele geçirdi, etraf dönmeye başladı , seslerin şiddeti azaldı ve birden kendini yerde buldu … O sırada pencereden içeri bir kavak ağacı yaprağı süzüldü, yavaşça havada daireler çizdi ve yere doğru yaklaştıkça kurumaya başladı yaprak . En sonunda da yere kahverengi, kupkuru bir şekilde düştü.  
Gözünü telefonunun sesiyle açtı o an . Evdeydi. Bütün bunlar bir rüya mıydı yani? Gerçeği sorguladı bir an . Yatağından kalkıp doğruldu, etrafına göz gezdirdi. Boynu ağrıyor , boynunun ağrısına başının ağrısı eşlik ediyordu. Nasıl gelmişti ki evine? Birkaç dakika düşündükten ve kendini toparlamaya çalıştıktan sonra , telefonu bir daha çaldı. Telefonu kimin aradığına bakmadan açtı . “ Doruk , Tanju hoca seni kesecek . Neredesin ya ? Oğlum bu arada iyisin değil mi? Kazadan sonra kendine baktırmadan eve gittin hemen. “ dedi Demir hızlı hızlı konuşarak. Doruk ; sakince yanıt verdi Demir’e “ İyiyim merak etme . Geliyorum hemen , sen vakayı al , yetişirim ben sana . “ diyerek çat diye telefonu kapadı. Hızlıca hazırlanıp dışarı çıktı ve motoruna binerek hastaneye doğru yol aldı . Hastaneye vardıktan sonra , motosikletini park edip soyunma odasına doğru ilerledi. Önlüğünü giyip hazırlandı ve Demir’e mesaj attı. Ne kadar çabuk sürede gelmişti öyle … Demir’i bir hasta odasının önünde buldu . Demir “ Sonunda gelebildin. Neyse haydi gel gidelim bakalım hastaya” dedi gülümseyerek. O an Doruk “Bugün buraya hiç, 66 yaşında mide kanseri olan kadın hasta geldi mi? “ diye sordu, kafası allak bullak haldeydi. Demir başını salladı , “Yoo , gelmedi neden ki? “ Doruk rahatladı anlık olarak , gördüğü şeyler sadece bir rüyaydı demek ki. Tam odaya gireceklerken koridorda insanlar koşturmaya başladı .  
Bir anda ortalık karıştı koridorda . Doruk ve Demir ne olduğunu anlamak için , yanlarından geçen bir hemşireyi durdurdular. Hemşire “ Hocam , eski asker bir hasta gelmişti. Hasta çatıya çıkmış , intihar ediyormuş sanırım . “dedi. Doruk bunu duyunca bir hışımla çatıya doğru koştu. Bir anda çatıda buldu kendini. Bir adam elindeki tabancayı kalbine dayamış haldeydi, birini bekliyor gibiydi. “Dayanamıyorum bu acıya… “ diye bağırdı adam . Doruk sırtı dönük adama yaklaştı ; adam ona döndü birden, onu bekliyor gibiydi. Karşısında ilk görev yerinden tanıdığı bir adam çıktı . Rasim… Hatırlamaya çalıştı, kim olduğunu . Bir türlü bilemedi ancak hafızasında yolculuğa çıkacak süresi yoktu resmen … Adama yavaşça yaklaştı, sakin bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı. “ Rasim , sakin ol. Haydi ver bana o silahı. Lütfen sakin ol… “ Rasim bağırdı karşısındaki adama doğru ; “ Kaldıramıyorum artık, bu kadar vahşet yeter. “ Doruk sakince yaklaştı, onu rahatsız etmemek için olabildiğince yavaş ilerliyordu . Rasim bir anda Doruk’un yüzüne baktı ve tetiği çekti. Doruk anlık olarak kenara savruldu, şahit olmak istememişti. Kafasını kaldırıp adama baktığında, adamın yerinde kendisini gördü. Yerde yatan adamın yanında ise 20’li yaşlarda genç bir askeri doktor şok olmuş bir şekilde , gözleri dolu dolu haldeydi, ağlamaya başladı o anda… Doruk “Hayır, hayır…” diyerek geriye doğru gitmeye başladı , gücü tükendi, gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı …  
O anda sıçradı yattığı kanepeden. Asistan odasındaki kanepede uyuyakalmıştı. Hafifçe kıpırdandı , ardından içeri Demir geldi. Doruk başına saplanan ağrıyla kalkıp “ Rasim’e ne oldu? Yaşıyor mu Rasim? “ diye sorunca Demir boş gözlerle baktı ona . “Rasim kim oğlum ya ? Öyle bir hasta yok ki. Ayrıca burada uyuyup kalmışsın. Neriman teyzeye test yapacağız daha. Haydi gidelim. “ dedi. Doruk’un eli ayağı boşaldı bir anda. “Neriman teyze mi ?” Demir başını salladı . “66 yaşında, mide kanseri olan kadın hasta işte “.  
Doruk şok oldu o an . Gerçek olamazdı bu … Demir’e bir şey demeden bir hışımla odadan çıktı . Koridorda koşmaya başladı . O an annesi ile tartışan 13 yaşlarındaki bir çocukla karşılaştı. Çocuk “Bunu yapacağım anne. Bunu yapmak zorundayım “ diyerek yürümeye başladı . Annesi ise bağırdı arkasından, “Bunu yapmayacaksın . Bir tane daha kaldıramam oğlum. Lütfen … “ Çocuk , duraksadı bir an , ardından gözlerinden yaşlar akarak koşmaya başladı. Doruk da çocuğun peşinden koştu. Çocuk biraz ilerledikten sonra yorulup banka oturdu ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. Doruk çocuğun banka oturup ağladığını gördü, yanına yaklaştı. Yüzünü kapatarak , hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayan çocuğun yanına oturup “Anneni dinlemeliydin , dostum. “ dedi sakince . Çocuk kafasını kaldırıp , Doruk’la göz göze geldi. Doruk bir anda yere attı kendini. O 13 yaşındaki çocuk kendisiydi. Tam yerden kalkarken çocuk sırt çantasından küçük camdan bir heykelcik çıkardı. “Abi iyi misin ? Bunu sen bana vermiştin ama artık istemiyorum “ dedi cam heykelciği Doruk’a uzatırken . Doruk yerden kalkıp çocukla karşı karşıya gelip elindeki cam heykelciğe baktı . Kendisiydi o heykelcik, rüya olduğunu düşündüğü , o bahçede gördüğü kendisinin cam heykeliydi işte bu . Çocuk bir şey söylemeden uzatmaya devam etti. Doruk elini uzattı , heykelciği almak için yaklaştı. Ancak tam o anda çocuk elindeki heykelciği bir anda yere bıraktı. Heykelcik düşüp paramparça oldu. Parçaları her yere dağıldı . Doruk ani bir şokla kendini geriye attı , yerdeki cam parçalarına bakarak donup kaldı .  
Ardından yine koşmaya başladı koridorda, gözleri dolmuştu , aşırı telaşlı bir şekildeydi. Tam o anda sırtı dönük başka bir hemşireyle konuşan bir hemşireye çarptı. Özür dilemek için ona yaklaştığında, iki hemşirenin kendi aralarında konuştuklarına tanık oldu. “Çatıda bir adam intihar etmiş duydun mu ? Kalbine sıkmış resmen . Adam eski askermiş. Travma sonrası stres bozukluğunun sonuçlarından biri işte. Baya vahşet falan yaşamış , ne olduğunu, ne yaşadığını kimse bilmiyor resmen.” Doruk duyduğu şeyler ile bulunduğu yerde dondu kaldı. Hemşireler devam ettiler konuşmaya… “Buna genç bir doktor şahit olmuş, baya etkilenmiş tabi. E ne de olsa ilk zamanları … Gözünden bir iki damla yaş süzülmüş hatta. Askeriyede ağlamak… Tabi bu duruma komutanlardan biri şahit olmuş. Bir fırça… Komutan resmen, eğer duygularını içine gömmezsen burada işin yok demiş ona . Bütün bilgin, yeteneğin duygusal olursan çöp olur, o zaman da zaten burada işin olmaz diyerek baya sesiyle reviri inletmiş. Rezillik… Herkes görmüş , duymuş tabi… Komutan ona bir dizi ceza vererek çekip gitmiş. O genç doktor da tam olarak o bulunduğu yerde, ruhunda kocaman bir çukur açarak duygularını, gözyaşlarını gömmüş içine. O günden sonra da ağlamamaya yemin etmiş . “ Diğer hemşire söz aldı o an … “ Ama duyguların her zaman gün yüzüne çıkma gibi bir huyu vardır. İstediğin kadar toprak at , gün yüzüne bir şekilde çıkar onlar.” Ardından hemşireler bulundukları yerden ilerlemeye başladılar, Doruk ise duydukları ile olduğu yerde çakılıp kaldı. Gördüğü her şey gerçekti; o bahçe ve heykeller; Neriman teyze, Rasim … Nasıl olabilirdi ki bu ? Düşünemiyordu o an , donup kalmıştı, hangisi gerçekti , şu an yaşadıkları gerçek olabilir miydi?  
Başının ağrısı yeniden arttı , yere çökme ihtiyacı hissetti. O an hastanenin alt katında büyük bir patlama sesi duyuldu, bomba patlaması gibi. Hastane temelden birkaç saniye sallandı. Sesi duyan Doruk , yaşadığı karmaşadan kurtuldu bir anda, hemen aşağıya doğru koşmaya başladı. O an aklında o hastanedeki tanıdıkları vardı. “Demir , Selvi abla , Tanju Hoca” geldi aklına , rüzgar gibi koşmaya başladı. Aşağı kata indiğinde ; gördükleri ile şaşkına döndü. Kat neredeyse tamamen yıkılmıştı , belli yerlerden ateşler yükseliyordu. “Bomba , bomba” diyerek gözlerinden yaşlar süzülmeye başladı . O hengamede tanıdıklarını , Demir’i aramaya başladı, o sırada da başının ağrısı gittikçe artıyordu . O arada yıkılan kirişlerin altında birinin varlığını fark etti, yaklaştı, kim olduğunu anlayamadı . Yavaşça ilerledi , Demir’e rastgeldi o an . Neredeyse yıkılmış bir odada , üzeri toz toprak biçimde yatmaktaydı. Koştu yanına , “Demir, Demir, oğlum dur , ne olur ölme . Demir duyuyor musun beni, Demir!” diyerek elini uzatmaya korkar biçimde uzaktan bağırdı… Gözlerinde yaşlar dökülmekteydi, dokunamadı o an . Kafasını kaldırıp etrafına baktığında bütün iş arkadaşlarının orada olduğunu gördü. Tanju Hoca, Ferman , Adil, Ali, Nazlı, Selvi Hemşire, Açelya, Gülin , Güneş… Hepsi hareketsiz bir biçimde , kanlar içinde yatmaktaydılar … Gördüğü manzara karşısında ne yapacağını bilemedi Doruk. Bu ağırdı , çok ağırdı, bir daha yaşayamazdı bunu … Başını tutarak geri geri ilerlemeye başladı , sayıklıyordu . “Ne olur ölmeyin , ne olur hiçbiriniz ölmesin…” O an neredeyse yıkılmak üzere olan bir duvar parçasına sırtını dayadı, bacaklarını içine çekerek oturup etrafına bakmaya başladı . İçinden bunun bir kabus olmasını diliyordu, gerçek olamazdı bu … O an adım sesleri duymaya başladı . Yardıma geliyorlar sanırım diye düşünerek başını kaldırdı. Bulunduğu odanın girişine askeri kıyafetlerle uzun boylu bir adam geldi . Yavaşça yaklaştı Doruk’a doğru. Doruk başını kaldırıp kim olduğuna baktığında kendisini gördü. Elinde bir silahla gelen bu adam silahı Doruk’a doğru yöneltti o an . Tam başına gelecek şekilde. Doruk “Hayır, hayır. Doruk dur , lütfen. Olmaz yapma Doruk…” diyerek bağırmaya başladı. Adam Doruk’la göz göze geldi , ardında tam başına isabet alarak ateşledi silahı… Etraf karardı o an , her yer kapkaranlık oldu. Sesler kesildi, görüntüler gitti, koca bir boşluk halini aldı, o bir sürü yaşama ev sahipliği yapmış o koca bina …

Berhayat Hastanesi’ne bir haber geldi . Tanju ,Ferman acil kapısına doğru koştular o an , onların ardından koşarak asistanlar geldi. Herkes birazdan gelecek hasta için müthiş bir düzen içindeydiler. Acı acı çalan sirenlerle ambulans yaklaştı acilin dış kapısına. Demir hışımla ambulansın kapısına doğru yaklaştı , kapı açılıp içeriden o genç adam indirildi. Ardından da orta yaşlarda bir kadın indi. Tanju paramediklere bir bakış attı, genç adam içeri götürülürken. O arada genç adamla birlikte gelen kadın konuşmaya başladı . “Sabah, bahçemizdeki kavak ağacınının altında yatarken bulduk onu. İlk başta sarhoş falandır, sızmıştır falan diye yaklaşmaya korktuk . Sonra bir baktık ki başından kan geliyor, yanına gittik. Ambulansı aradık, ardından buraya geldik.” dedi.Tanju ve Ferman göz göze geldiler o an . Acile alınıp müdahaleye başlandı hemen . Bilinci yoktu, hayati refleksleri ise çok zayıftı. Tanju elleri titreyen, ne yapacağını bilemeyen, telaşlı telaşlı bir oradan bir buraya koşturan Demir’e bir göz attı o an. “ Bu vakanın dışındasın Demir . Şimdi git acil kapısının önünde bekle” dedi bağırarak. Adil geldi ardından. “Durumu ne?” . Tanju; “ Geçen gün acilde kafa travması geçirmişti, o kadar bakın bir şey olmuş mu dedim, dinletemedim. Kimse de bakmamış, motora binip bahçeli bir eve gitmiş. Bahçede baygın bulmuşlar. Bilinç yok, hayati refleksleri de sınırlı, kafa içi basıncı da gittikçe yükseliyor. Anevrizma var büyük ihtimalle ya da daha kötüsü beyin kanaması … “ dedi , sonlara doğru sesinin şiddeti azalmıştı. Adil “Hemen yoğun bakıma alalım, bir de MR/BT bakalım.” dedi Doruk yukarı çıkartılırken.  
Doruk yoğun bakıma girmeden hemen önce hastaneye uzun boylu, yürürken hafif topallayan bir adam girdi ve danışmaya giderek Doruk’u sordu. Danışma çıkması gereken odayı söyledikten sonra hızlı adımlarla yola koyuldu adam. MR’a sokmadan önce üstlerini arayan hemşireler bir kart buldular. “Manyetik görüntülemeye giremez kartı” … Bunu Tanju’ya gösterdiklerinde Tanju ani bir şok yaşadı , “Nasıl yani,vücudunda metal mi varmış? Bundan niye bizim haberimiz yok. “ diyerek sinirlendi Tanju. “Tomografi yapalım o zaman .” diyerek Doruk’u götürdüler.  
O arada Doruk’u bulmaya çalışan adam dışarıda yerde oturarak ağlayan biriyle karşılaştı. Yavaşça yaklaşarak tok bir sesle “Merhaba , Doruk Özütürk’ün doktorlarını nerede bulabilirim?” diye sordu . Demir başını kaldırarak karşısındaki adama baktı , “ Siz kimsiniz?”. Adam “Ben Doruk Özütürk’ün tıbbi vekili Rüzgar Saygın. “ dedi . Demir şok bir ifadeyle adamın yüzüne baktı , ardından da kalkıp Tanju’nun yanına doğru ilerlemeye başladı . Adam da yavaşça takip etti onu. Tanju, Ferman, Adil, ve diğer iki asistanın bulunduğu odaya girdiler peş peşe.  
Demir , “Doruk’un tıbbi vekiliymiş “ dedi çatallı bir sesle. Ardından Rüzgar kendini tanıtma gereği hissetti. “Ben nörotravmatoloji uzmanı eski askeri doktor Rüzgar Saygın. Doruk’un arkadaşı ve aynı zamanda tıbbi vekiliyim” dedi tok ve gür bir sesle. Bir anda , hiçbir şey olmamış gibi “Manyetik görüntüleme yapamıyoruz, neden ?” dedi Ferman . Rüzgar özgüvenli bir sesle ; “Bilmiyorsunuz değil mi? Daha önce sorma gereği duymadınız , askeriyeden yaralanarak malulen emekli olmuş birine ? Kafasında 3 tane şarapnel parçası var Doruk’un, o bakımdan MR’a giremez. “ dedi. Odada bulunan herkes birbirlerine baktılar o an. “ Şu an elimizde bir de kafa travması var , harika “ dedi Rüzgar, masanın en baş köşesine geçerek oturdu. “Röntgen ve tomografi sonuçları ne alemde? “ Tanju , bir anda gelişiyle bütün durumu eline alan bu adamdan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Ferman “Tıbbi vekili olduğunuza nasıl emin olabiliriz? Ayrıca ailesini de aramalıyız. “ dediğinde ; Rüzgar gülümseme ihtiyacı hissetti . “Ne yapayım , elimde belge ile mi gezeyim. Ayrıca ailesi yok, ulaşamazsınız. “ Adil atıldı oradan. “Nasıl yok? “ Rüzgar gülümsemesini arttırdı. “Ne kadar da aile gibi olmuş bir ortam , hayran kaldım. Doruk’un soyadını biliyorsunuzdur umarım. Babası şehit, annesi ise konuşamıyor , kadının beyninde pıhtı attı yıllar önce. Yani , buradaki en yetkili kişi ben oluyorum , böylece. “ dedi .  
O sırada test sonuçları geldi. Sonuçlar çok kötüydü, 2 damarda anevrizma vardı ve her saniye kafa içi basıncı artmaktaydı. Bir kişi hariç, bütün herkes ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde donup kaldılar o an . Adil söz aldı “ Ameliyatla iki damarı açalım , ardından da şarapnellerin yerine bakalım. “ Baştan beri müthiş bir özgüvenle ortamı ele geçirmiş olan Rüzgar ; “Bu, o kadar kolay değil yalnız. O kadar kolay olsaydı , bu kadar sene kafasının içinde bu şeylerle yaşamazdı öyle değil mi? Yaşamı düzenleyen , serebellum ve bazal gangliona çok yakın şarapnel parçaları , ayrıca anevrizma oluşmuş damarlar da karotis falan değil, oldukça ince damarlar. Milimetrelik el kaymasında hasar bırakırsınız. Buna asla izin vermem . Bir müdahale yapılmayacak . “ dedi. Demir birden sinirle karşı çıktı Rüzgar’a ; “Bırakalım,ölsün diyorsun resmen . Nasıl arkadaşsın sen? Buna izin veremem . “ Rüzgar hışımla ayağa kalktı. “Siz kimdiniz acaba? Pardon tanımıyorum da . Buradaki hiç kimsenin Doruk’un hayatı üzerinde söz hakkı yok . Buradaki kararları ben veririm ve ben ne dersem o olacak ,Doruk üzerinde bir gram bile etkisi olmayan kişilerin değil. Bu kadar ” diyerek bir hışımla odadan çıktı. Odadaki herkes şok olmuş bir biçimdeydi, Demir’in gözleri doldu yeniden . Tanju ; Beliz’e aklı danışmak için hiçbir şey söylemeden çıktı odadan.  
Rüzgar, yavaş adımlarla Doruk’un odasına ilerledi ve içeri girdi. Hastaneye ayak bastıktan beri yüzünde var olan sertlik bir anda kayboldu. Gözlerine hüzün çöktü. “Kardeşimm “ diyerek yaklaştı yanına. “Neden benden bunu istedin ki , neden ? Ben bugünün geleceğinin hiç düşünmemiştim be oğlum . Dün gece beni arayıp “Yardımına ihtiyacım var Rüzgar , o gün sanırım geldi.” deyince başımdan aşağı kaynar sular döküldü resmen, ah be kardeşim , neden dikkat etmezsin ki? “ diyerek ağlamaya başladı . Başını Doruk’un göğsüne gömdü o an , hıçkırık sesleri odada yayılmaya başladı .  
O sırada Beliz’in yanından çıkmış olan ve hiçbir şey yapamayacağını anlayan Tanju sinirli bir biçimde Doruk’un odasına geldi ve şimdiye kadar sert buzdan bir heykel gibi duran o adamın o haline şahit oldu . Camın arkasından onları izlemeye başladı. Rüzgar az önceki halinden eser görülmeyecek şekilde hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. O an bu kararın sahibini anladı Tanju , gözünden aşağı bir damla yaş süzüldü ve kararı veren bu kişiye saygı duymaya karar verdi. O ne istiyorsa o olacaktı , bu kadardı.  
Saatler sonra Doruk’un kafa içi basıncı iyice arttı , nabzı gittikçe düşmeye başladı . Herkes müdahale için odaya üşüştü bir anda ,Tanju gözlerinden yaşlar süzülerek bir şeyler yapmaya çalışan Demir’e bakıp “ Dışarı Demir, çık dışarı” diye bağırdı . Ardından da “Bütün asistanlar dışarı” diye bir kere daha kükredi. Ferman, Adil ve Tanju kalbini tekrar çalıştırmak için son güçleriyle uğraşmaya başladılar. Bütün bu olayları dışarıdan sert bir yüzle izleyen Rüzgar , içeride bir sessizlik oluştuğunda yavaşça çekildi camın önünden. Yavaş bir şekilde hastanenin çıkışına doğru yürümeye başladı. Birkaç saniye sonra yoğun bakım katından çığlıklar ve ağlama sesleri yükseldi. Çok sevdiği arkadaşının sesi yankılandı kulaklarında, o hastaneden çıkarken. “Rüzgar bir tek sana güvenebilirim bu konuda. Tedavisinin olmadığını ve bu şekilde yaşayabileceğimin farkındayım . Ama eğer bir gün bir şey olur da hayatım tehlikeye girerse ;karar veremeyecek bir duruma gelirsem kararı sen vereceksin , tamam mı? %98 ihtimalle hasar bırakmayacak bir tedaviye varım ancak bu ihtimal %1 dahi düşerse o ameliyat ve tedavi yapılmayacak. Bana öyle bakma lütfen , bu senden tek isteğim . Hayat borcu falan yok Rüzgar, ama eğer ki bu konuda bu kadar takıntılıysan bana olan borcunu bu şekilde ödeyeceksin işte. Eğer bunu yapmazsan ve bende bir hasar kalırsa ; seni hayatım boyunca affetmem Rüzgar, bunu da bil.” Rüzgar , hastanenin kapısından gözlerinden yaşlar süzülerek çıktı , bacağına dokundu ardından . Yıllar önce mayın patlamasında kaybettiği bacağının yerinde bulunan o metal, sert yapıya dokundu. Başını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktı “Borcunu ödedim dostum “ dedi gülümseyerek.  
Doruk gözlerini açtığında ; kendini karanlık bir ormanda buldu. Yavaşça yattığı yerden kalkarak etrafta yürümeye başladı.Başının ağrısının hala devam ettiğini fark etti Doruk . Ancak yürümeye gücü vardı , hissediyordu bunu. Yürürken ay ışığında parlayan bu ormandaki ağaçların kavaklar olduğunu fark etti. Kavak ağacıydı bunlar . O an bir rüzgar esmeye başladı , kavakların yaprakları hışırdıyordu. Ancak bunlar normal hışırtı sesleri değildi, fısıltılar duymaya başladı bir anda. Bomba sesleri, kurşunlar, bağırışlar, ağlamalar, haykırışlar… Ağaçlar her rüzgar ile daha çok bu sesleri yayıyordu etrafa. Seslerin şiddeti yükseldi, ormanın her tarafını bu sesler kapladı. Dayanamıyordu Doruk , çöktü bulunduğu yere. “Susun, yeter susun.” diyerek kulaklarını kapattı. Beyninin içinde yankılanıyordu sesler , durduramıyordu. O an küçük bir el dokundu yerde yatan ve kıvranan adamın omzuna. Ardından başka bir el daha, bir el daha … Seslerin şiddeti gittikçe azalmaya başladı … Ellerini kulaklarından çekip kafasını kaldırdı Doruk. Etrafında çember oluşturmuş , çeşitli yaşlardan kişileri gördü o an . 10 yaşında babası ile konuşmak isteyen Doruk oradaydı; 13 yaşında annesi ile tartışarak , annesini dinlemeyip askeri liseye giden Doruk da; 25 yaşında ilk görev zamanlarında ağladığı için komutanından yenebilecek azarların en büyüğünü yiyen, alınabilecek cezaların en büyüğünü alan o genç askeri doktor da ; çatışmada birçok arkadaşını kaybeden ama yaşamaya devam eden 26 yaşındaki Doruk da; bomba patlaması sonucu mesleğini , evini , arkadaşlarını kaybeden 28 yaşındaki Doruk da oradaydı. Hepsi ellerini uzattılar ona. Ormanda yankılan o sesler kesildi, karanlık aydınlandı, Doruk’un bedenini çöktüren o ağrı kesildi. Güç geldi o an Doruk’a. Ayağa kalktı tekrardan , gülümsedi. Diğer bütün Doruklar da ona gülümsediler . Hepsine teker teker baktı Doruk , ardından hepsi teker teker kaybolmaya başladı. Durdu biraz , yukarı baktı gülümseyerek. O an yaşadığı tüm acıların, pişman olduğu tüm eylemlerin, yaptığı tüm tercihlerin onu Doruk yaptığını anladı . Şimdiye kadar yaşadığı her şey onu şu anki Doruk yapmıştı işte . Bütün Doruklar onun içindeydi, onlarla birlikte yaşıyordu o. Çöktüğü , yardıma ihtiyacı olduğu o anda da yine kendi kendisinin yardımına koşmuştu işte. Hayatı boyunca yaptığı gibi. Kimseye ihtiyacı yoktu , kendi kendisi içinde koca bir dünyaydı o , diğer insanlar gibi. Sırtındaki yüklerin azaldığını hissetti o an , gülümseyerek aydınlanan ormanda yürümeye devam etti.


	2. Alize

Küçük bir apartman dairesinin kapısının önündeki bir adam kapıyı defalarca çalmaktaydı . apartman sakinleri bir şey olduğundan şüphelenmiş ve kapılarının önüne çıkma ihtiyacı hissetmişlerdi. “Rüzgar, lütfen kapıyı açar mısın, lütfen? “ “Hadi , oğlum aç kapıyı.” Üst kattan yaşlı bir adam merdivenlere inerek “Ne oluyor “ diye bağırdı , kapının önündeki genç adam bu durumu garipsemeden yavaş adımlarla merdiven boşluğuna doğru ilerledi. Kafasını kaldırarak “Merhaba, verdiğim rahatsızlıktan dolayı özür dilerim. Rüzgar’a ulaşamıyorum da arkadaşıyım onun. Bir şey soracağım, acaba kapıyı kırmama gerek kalmadan , kapıyı bir şekilde açamaz mıyız? Kendisine bir şey yapmasından şüpheleniyorum da. “ Adam yavaş adamlarla aşağı kata inip deri ceketli adamla göz göze geldi “ Rüzgar bey buraya yakında taşındı , duyduğum kadarıyla eski askermiş, siz de mi eski askersiniz ?” dedi yaşlı adam . Elinde telefonla bir yandan ulaşmaya çalışıp bir yandan da karşısındaki yaşlı adamı izleyen genç “Asker değil , askeri doktor. Ayrıca ben eski değilim, neyse konumuz bu değil. Kapıyı nasıl açabiliriz?” Yaşlı adam asker olduğunu duyunca birden kendini toparlama ihtiyacı hissetti. “Bilmiyorum komutanımm. Çilingir çağıralım isterseniz? “ Genç adam durup düşündü , ardından da hayır anlamında kafasını salladı . “ Teşekkür ederim , siz evinize dönebilirsiniz. Hallederim ben . “ Yaşlı adam biraz da kalmak istemişti ancak genç askeri doktorun ondan istediğini net olarak anlayınca yavaş adımlarla evine döndü. Deri ceketli genç adam, cebinde çıkardığı bıçak ile kilidin kenarları gevşetmeye çalıştı , o anda apartman dairesinin içinden bir ses duyuldu . Bir anda kapı çat diye açıldı, ve açan kişi gelen kişiye bakmadan yürüme değnekleri ile ilerleyerek yatak odasına doğru ilerledi. Kapının bir anda açılışına gözleri parlayarak tepki verdi genç. Bir gülümseme gönderdi “Hep böyleydin Rüzgar , beni uğraştırmayı seviyorsun resmen …”   
İçeri geçip kapıyı kapattı. Koridorda yıkılmış olan dolaba ve yerdeki ayna parçalarına baktı, üstlerine basmadan yatak odasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı . “Sen bu hengamede bu değneklerle nasıl ilerliyorsun ya ?” diyerek söylendi. Koridordan geçerken evin genel haline göz gezdirmeyi de eksik etmemişti. Oturma odası , mutfak , köşedeki küçük oda her şey darmadağınıktı. Eşyalar yıkılmış, cam olan her türlü eşya kırılmış , bazı yerlerdeki kan lekeleri kurumuştu . Yavaş adımlarla koridorun sonundaki yatak odasına ilerledi. “Oğlum sen benden daha temiz, düzenli değil misin? Bu evin hali ne ? “ dedi takılan bir ses tonuyla . Rüzgar yattığı yerden yürüme değneğini alarak yatak odasının girişine değneği dayadı , o anda girmeye çalışan genç adam değneği görünce gülümsedi. “Şimdi de önüme set mi çekiyorsun Rüzgar? “ Rüzgar göz göze gelmeden konuşmaya başladı . “Ne işin var burada Doruk? Sana gelme dedim , bin kere. Hiç söz dinlemiyorsun resmen. Hala komutanlardan fırça yiyor musun bakalım bu konuda?” Doruk gülümseyerek kapı önündeki engeli kırıp içeri girdi ve pencerenin kapalı perdelerine doğru ilerledi. “Rüzgar , askeriyeden çıkalı seneler olmuş gibi konuşma lütfen . Bir ay oldu sadece . “ Rüzgar sinirle yanıt verdi o an . “Bir aydır sağ bacağım yok ve askeri doktorluktan emekli edildim. Şu lanet olası evde kalıyorum , bir ay değil bir asır oldu Doruk. Ayrıca açma şu pencereleri. “ Doruk dinlemedi ve sakin bir şekilde pencereleri açtı . “İçeri azıcık hava girsin. Berbat kokuyor içerisi ki ben birçok askerle aynı yatakhanede kalmış insanım düşün. Ben bile dayanamadım.” Rüzgar sinirli bir bakış attı “Eee hastanedeki ve revirdeki en iyi üsteğmen olmak nasıl bir duygu? “ … Doruk yerde yıkılmış olan sandalyelerden birinin üzerindeki tozları temizleyip düzeltti ve oturdu .  
“Ya evin her odasında , bak her odasında, sinir krizi geçirmeyi nasıl başardın? Bu nasıl güçtür ya hayran kaldım. “   
“Niye geldin buraya ?” dedi sırtını duvar tarafına dönerken Rüzgar.   
“Birincisi hastaneden çıktığından beri seninle iletişim kurmaya çalışıyorum , ama ilk zamanlar telefonlarımı açan sen , artık açmıyorsun. İkincisi lojmandan ayrılıp şehir merkezine habersiz taşınmak nedir? Üçüncüsü ne zamandır bir şey yemiyorsun? “ Rüzgar “Attılar beni hatırlasana . Artık işe yaramazsın diyerek attılar. Beni Rüzgar Saygın’ı … “ Doruk ters bir bakış attı Rüzgar ‘a. “Rüzgar ; senin Rüzgar Saygın olmanla alakalı bir şey değil ki bu . Senin başarılarının, yeteneklerinin farkındayız hepimiz, merak etme . “ Rüzgar yattığı yerde sırtını doğrultup oturdu ve “Bunu sen mi söylüyorsun Doruk ? Yapma istersen . Senin için bir rakipten başka bir şey değildim ben .Şimdi gelip başarılarımı mı övüyorsun? İşe yaramaz bir hale gelince mi? Kimsesi olmayan birine acıma seansı mı bu, hayırdır? “   
O an Doruk sinirlendi , öne doğru eğilip hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladı. “ Sana acımak bu hayatta sana yapacağım son şey Rüzgar. Rakip olmamız seni övmeme engel mi yani, anlamıyorum . Hayatı ve insanları bu kadar ciddiye alma. Seni rakibim olarak görüyorsam demek ki seni oldukça başarılı buluyorum demektir. Ayrıca kimsesizler yurdunda büyümenden, askeri lisede okumandan bana ne? Kimsesiz kişilere acısaydım , önce kendime acırdım. Ben de kimsesizim ama işin kötüsü benimkilerden biri kağıt üstünde var ve hayatta. “   
Rüzgar , açık pencereye doğru baktı. Doruk yumuşak bir sesle konuşmaya devam etti. “Sen hala Rüzgar Saygın’sın . Bacağını kaybetmen , emekli olman neyi değiştirir ki?” Rüzgar bir anda bağırdı . “Her şeyi. Her şeyi değiştirir. Ben yokum artık , varlığım yok oldu“ Doruk yavaşça konuşmaya devam etti. “Sen nörotravmatoloji uzmanlığı yapıyordun Rüzgar. Gayet buna devam edebilirsin . Nörolojinin kralı sayılırsın sen ya .Nereye gitsen alırlar seni, uzmanlığa da devam edersin . Bak senden iyi nörotravmatoloji uzmanı , nörolog mu bulacaklar? “   
Rüzgar bir anda yanındaki komodindeki su bardağını ittirdi. “Bunların hiçbiri olmayacak Doruk . Boşa hayal kurdurmaya çalışma bana . Ne sen boşa hayal kurduracak birisin, ne de ben boşa hayal kuracak. Kimse tek bacağı olmayan birini işe almaz. Ayrıca tuzun kuru senin, mesleğine devam ediyorsun, çakı gibisin; bütün ilgi, dikkat üzerinde. Beni asla ve asla anlayamazsın sen. Umarım da anlayamazsın” “Rüzgar , bunu bilmene rağmen inkar edemezsin . Bir sürü implant…”   
O an Rüzgar , bir anda komodine vurdu . “Yeter, sen kimsin ki, bana tavsiye veriyorsun? Kimsin? Ben biliyorum ne yapacağımı.” Doruk “ Yaşadığımız şeyleri göz ardı edemezsin Rüzgar. O anı göz ardı edemezsin. Ben kimse değilim, anla şunu artık …” dedi bağırarak.  
“Duydunuz mu , Doruk Üsteğmen yine harikalar yaratmış. Üç yaralı askeri , paraşütle helikopterden atlayıp kurtarmış. Yarbay Murat yıllardır , bakın yıllardır, ilk defa gülümsemiş ona . Dünyanın en şaşırtıcı olayı falan, düşünsenize…”   
“Gerçekten mi? Bence o kadar şaşırtıcı değil ya? “ Ciddi bir yüzle geldi Doruk , “Hastalar ne durumda?” “Hepsinin durumu stabil , komutanım. “ “Anladım . Tamamdır bundan sonrası bende. “ diyerek hastanedeki yatakların olduğu kısma doğru ilerledi. Birkaç dakika sonra Rüzgar geldi, “Yine her taraf senin dedikodunla dolmuş, hayırdır? “ Doruk Rüzgar’ı görünce özgüvenli bir hale büründü. “Şu an 2 paraşütlü askeri doktordan biri oldum . Hem de 3 yaralı askeri kurtararak … GATA’nın altın çocuğu lakabını hak ettiğim bir gün daha Rüzgar’cım. Eee sen neler yaptın bakalım? Nasıl bir duygu ünüm ve başarım altında bu kadar ezilmek? “ Rüzgar gülümsedi , “Doruk’cum , Doruk’cum, unuttuğun bir şey var ki ; burada eli en hızlı olan ve aynı zamanda da tek nörolog olan benim. Burada ünü olan bir efsane varsa o kesinlikle benimdir. “ Doruk gülerek bir yanıt verecekti ki Albay Defne yaklaştı yanlarına . “20 kişilik bir askeri ekip keşfe çıktı, haberiniz olsun. “ Esas duruşa geçmiş olan Doruk ve Rüzgar ; “Merak etmeyin komutanım, biz her zaman hazırız. İki ekip halinde çıkış yaparız , haber gelmesi durumunda . “ Albay Defne kafasını sallayıp ilerledi. Doruk’un bir anda yüzü asıldı ; “Hava aşırı fena, umarım çığ gibi bir ihtimal söz konusu olmaz”. Rüzgar’ın da yüzü asılmıştı, kafasını sallamakla yetindi. Birkaç saat sonra sağlık ekibi çağrıldı, Doruk ve Rüzgar’ın ekibi hazırlanarak kamyonete binerek yola koyuldular. Ancak birkaç kilometre sonunda çok büyük bir problem ortaya çıktı . Kardan dolayı, kamyonet ilerleyemedi ve yolun geri kalanını yürüyerek gitmek zorunda kaldılar.   
Rüzgar , hatırladığı o anlardan bir anlık sıyrıldı. “Mayın patladığında , bana ilk müdahale eden sendin . İkiye ayrılıp ilerlediğimizde; sesi duyup ilk sen koşmuştun , turnikeyi sen yaptın, kar ile soğuk pres uyguladın. Eee sonuç ? Bunu birçok askere yaptın sen .” Doruk , sinirlenmeye başladı o an . “O olayın bu kadar olmadığını biliyorsun Rüzgar, yapma istersen . O dağda , mayın patladıktan dakikalar sonra çığ düşmedi mi , söylesene bana. İkimiz son anda kurtulduk o an , bütün ekip arkadaşlarımızı kaybetmedik mi? 26 saat mahsur kalmadık mı o dağda, eksi 15 derecede? Ha Rüzgar, söylesene bana? Bir yol bulup hipotermi geçirmek üzereyken döndük hastaneye hatırlarsan. “ Rüzgar bağırdı o an . “Sen buldun , 26 saat orada yaşayabilmemizi de sağlayan sendin, sonrasında farklı bir yol bularak aşağı inmemizi de sağlayan sendin.   
“ Ne önemi var Rüzgar , söylesene? Bütün bunları benim yapmış olmamın ne önemi var ? Kurtulmadık mı ikimiz de? Orada ölmedik Rüzgar , kurtulduk ve bunu birlikte yaptık, yeter artık. “   
“Eğer , çığ düşmeden önce inseydin aşağı , o hastanede 2 gün müdahale altında kalmayacaktın. “   
“Seni orada bırakamazdım , kimseyi orada , tek başına bırakmadım, hep geri döndüm Rüzgar , bunu çok iyi biliyorsun. Yine olsa yine yapardım.” Rüzgar Doruk’un gözünün içine baktı o an ; ardından sırtını dönerek gözlerini kapattı.   
Doruk yavaş adımlarla yanından ayrıldı , kapıdan çıktıktan sonra fısıldadı. “ Farkım ne ,farkım ne diye tutturuyorsun ya hani. Bana benziyorsun be oğlum, nasıl bırakayım ki seni böyle ? “   
Rüzgar , dakikalardır susmaktaydı, sırtını dönmüş bir biçimde duvara bakıyordu . Bir eli kaybettiği bacağının oradaydı , ağrıdığını hissediyordu . Eve göz gezdirdikten sonra odaya dönen Doruk, birkaç dakika Rüzgar’a baktı ardından mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Mutfağa girip yerde kırılmış olan bardak ve tabak parçalarına baktı. “Aferin ya , nasıl yemek yiyeceksin bakalım. Zaten 2 tabağın, 2 bardağın varmış, onları da duvara fırlatarak kırmışsın.” Yerdeki parçalara basmadan yavaşça ilerleyerek buzdolabına doğru ilerledi. Buzdolabını açtığında , buzdolabının çalışmadığını gördü, fişi dahi takılmamıştı. Söylenerek buzdolabının fişini taktı ve etraftaki yiyeceklere göz gezdirdi. Birkaç abur cubur, cips, içki şişeleri olduğunu gördü. Kafasını salladı gülümseyerek. Eşyalı bir ev bulup , taşınmasının birkaç gününe evdeki tüm eşyaları parçalayan kişiye Rüzgar Saygın denirdi. Bu Rüzgar onu çok uğraştıracaktı , hem de çok . Ama asla pes etmeyecekti, ne de olsa bu adam da ailesinin bir parçasıydı .   
Etrafta su içilecek bir şey bulamayınca söylene söylene yanında getirdiği ve kapının girişine koyduğu sırt çantasına ilerledi. Bir ağrı kesici ve uyku ilacı çıkardı içinden , ardından da kendi su şişesini aldı. “Sen garanti bir haftadır uyumuyorsun , şu ilacı alınca mışıl mışıl uyuyacaksın , hem sinirlerin de yatışır biraz . “ diyerek yavaşça yatak odasına ilerledi. “Rüzgar, dön bakalım . Hiç numara yapmaya kalkma , uyumadığını adım gibi biliyorum . Haydi, hadi” Rüzgar birkaç saniye durduktan sonra , döndü Doruk’a doğru. Doruk gülümseyerek “Eşyalı eve taşınıp , evdeki bütün eşyaları kırıp dökmen tam sana göre Rüzgar . Evde su içilecek bardak yok ya , neyle içiyorsun sen suyu? Neyse al bakalım şu ilacı, azıcık sakinleş.” Rüzgar başta almak istemedi, Doruk elindeki su şişesi ve ilaçla karşısında dikilmeye devam etti. “Bak zorla içtiririm Rüzgar, inat yapmayı kes, al şunu. Merak etme zehirlemem seni “ Rüzgar Doruk’a ters bir bakış atıp ilacı aldı ve Doruk’un su şişesinden bir iki yudum su içti. Ardından yavaşça uzandı tekrardan . Doruk gülümsedi “ Aferin , söz dinle böyle” Rüzgar’ın yattıktan birkaç dakika sonra gözleri kapanmaya başladı , derin bir uykuya daldı . Sandalyede oturup onu izleyen Doruk , uyumaya başladığını görünce kocaman gülümsedi. “Sonunda uyudun. Biraz mantıklı düşünmen için kafanı toplaman gerekecek; ben de orada, ahıra çevirdiğin şu evi düzelteyim bari.”   
Yavaşça kalkarak oturma odasına ilerledi. Yerde kırılmış olan televizyon sehpasına , koltukların dağınıklığına, yerdeki cam parçalarına göz gezdirdi. “Ne yaptın burada ya, Rüzgar manyağı? “ Koltuklar ve kanepe üzerindeki rastgele eşyaları aldı, kırılmış olan eşyaları mutfakta bulduğu çöp poşetine doldurmaya başladı. Etrafın genel dağınıklığını toparladıktan sonra , yerdeki cam parçalarına göz attı , onları toplamak için bir alete ihtiyaç duyacaktı . Elektrikli süpürgeye … Komşulardan birinden ödünç alabilirdi. Ama ilk olarak diğer odalara gidip Rüzgar’ın yaptığı bütün dağınıkları tek tek topladı , en son da mutfağa el attı . Banyoya doğru ilerleyip banyoyu da temizledikten sonra her şey hazırdı . Şimdi birinden elektrikli süpürge ödünç almalıydı , yavaşça apartman kapısını açıp yan komşunun kapısını çaldı.   
Orta yaşlarda bir adam açtı kapıyı. “Şimdi de bizim kapımıza mı dayandınız? “ Doruk şaşkın bir şekilde adama baktı “Efendim? “ Adam “Rüzgar beyin kapısına alacaklı gibi dadandığınız gibi bize mi dayanıyorsunuz? “ Doruk şaşkın gözlerle karşısındaki adama bakıp başını kaldırdı ve iç çekti , “Beyefendi, arkadaşım o benim, ulaşamıyordum o yüzden kapısına öyle dadandım. Size bir şey yapmam merak etmeyin. Bir şey sormak için gelmiştim sadece.” Adam , “Tamam ne istiyorsun? “ dedi , dediklerini duymazdan gelerek. Doruk sinirli bir gülümseme gönderirken kendi kendine mırıldandı . “Her şehir merkezine indiğimde istisnasız böyle biri denk geliyor bana ya, deli deliyi çekiyor ciddi manada.” “Elektrikli süpürge . “ dedi gülümseyerek .   
Adam “Ne yapacaksın elektrikli süpürgeyi? “ diye sorunca Doruk’un sınırları zorlanmıştı. “Çamaşır yıkayacağım . O yüzden istiyorum.” Adam yüzüne baktı , ardından içeri girip bağırdı “ Ayten , elektrikli süpürgeyi istiyor dışarıdaki adam . “ Orta yaşlarda yorgun yüzlü bir kadın , elinde süpürgeyle geldi ; “Rüzgar beyin arkadaşısınız sanırım . Buyrun . “ Doruk gülümsedi , “1 saat içinde geri getiririm, çok teşekkürler . “ diyerek süpürgeyi kucağına alarak apartman dairesine girdi. Başını yukarı kaldırarak “ Bu nasıl apartman ya , herkes bir manyak . En birinci manyak da içeride uyuyor resmen. Ömür törpüsüsünüz hepiniz “ dedi kendi kendine söylenerek. Ardından süpürge ile her yeri süpürdü ve yan komşuya geri verdi. Daire sonunda yıkık dökük bir halden çıkıp eve benzemişti işte.   
Alışverişe ihtiyaç olduğuna kanaat getirdi ve sırt çantasını ve evi temizlerken bulduğu anahtarı alarak markete çıktı. . Markete gittiğinde, marketin yanında bir mağaza görmüştü ve içine girip baktığında mutfak önlüklerine rast gelmişti. Eğer yemek yapacaksa , mutfak önlüğüne ihtiyacı vardı. İçlerindeki en uygun desenliyi ararken ; mağaza görevlisi yanına yaklaştı . “Buyrun , ne bakmıştınız?” Doruk gülümseyerek kadına doğru döndü ve “Mutfak önlüğü” dedi . “Nasıl bir desen arıyorsunuz ? “ Doruk bir an düşündü ve “Hmm, kamuflaj? “ dedi gülümseyerek . Kadın bir anda durdu ve ardından depoya doğru yola koyuldu. Birkaç dakika sonra elinde paketli bir önlük ile geldi , “Buyrun “dedi gülümseyerek . Doruk kadının elindekini alıp; bir de gözüne takılan leopar desenli bir önlüğe uzandı. İkisini de alarak kadına teşekkür edip kasaya doğru yol aldı. Kadın arkasından kendi kendine söylendi. “Kamuflaj ve leopar deseni mi, adam resmen zevksizlikte çığır atlamış.”  
Market alışverişini tamamladıktan sonra eve geri döndü, aldıklarını buzdolabına yerleştirdi. O arada telefonu çaldı. “ Komutanım. Evet, Rüzgar’ın evindeyim, ona yardımcı oluyorum. 3 gün kadar izin almıştım efendim, size haber vermiştim bu konuda. Biliyorum komutanım, ardından hiç aralıksız 2 hafta nöbet tutacağım , buna razı olduğumu size iletmiştim. Hastalarım şu anlık iyi durumdalar, her saniye rapor alıyorum onlardan . Anladım. “ Yüzünde mimik oynamadan oturma odasına geçip , kanepeye oturdu. Telefonundan “Murat “ isimli kişiyi aradı . “Murat , hastaların durumu nasıl? Deniz Üsteğmenin ameliyatı ağır geçmişti, ona özellikle dikkat edelim . 3 gün kadar yokum , tek bir hata dahi istemiyorum , sana güveniyorum . Anladın mı beni? İzin süremi askeri operasyon olmayacağı zamana ayarladım , bu bakımdan tek görevin revirdeki hastaların durumunu kontrol etmek . “ Karşıdan gür bir ses yükseldi. “ Merak etmeyin üsteğmenim. Güveninizi boşa çıkarmayacağım. “ Doruk gülümsedi, “ Tamamdır , her saat başı rapor bekliyorum” “Emredersiniz” dediğinde Doruk telefonu kapattı. Kanepeden sarkarak yatak odasında yatan arkadaşına göz attı , ardından da kanepeye uzanarak gözlerini kapattı , Rüzgar daha uzun süre uyurdu. O da biraz uyuyabilirdi o arada. 4 saat kadar uyuduktan sonra , yanında getirdiği kitabı okudu, ardından Rüzgar’a bir kütüphane yapma fikri canlandı kafasında. Belki o da severdi , hem lojmandaki küçük kitaplığından da birkaç kitabı ödünç verebilirdi ona . Ardından bir sürü telefon görüşmesi yaptı , Murat aracılığıyla hastalarını kontrol etti , komutanlarına rapor verdi. 13 saat geçmişti, Rüzgar tam 13 saattir uyumaktaydı. Birazdan uyanır belki diyerek mutfağa doğru yol aldı.   
Çok iyi yemek yaptığı söylenemezdi ama kendi kendine yeten biriydi. Şimdi de arkadaşı için bir şeyler hazırlayabilirdi. Birkaç saat sonra Rüzgar uyanmıştı. Eli bacağında olacak şekilde sıçradı Rüzgar … Uyandığında sağ tarafında gördüğü boşluk yine üzmüştü onu. Başını kaldırıp odaya baktığında , odanın muntazam bir biçimde toplandığını gördü. Şaşkın bir biçimde etrafına baktı , ardında yatağının kenarına inerek yürüme değneklerine uzandı . Odasına uzun zamandır tecrübe etmediği güzellikte kokular gelmeye başlamıştı. “Ne oluyor” diyerek kalktı yataktan; kafası allak bullaktı. Ancak haftalardır uyuyamamasına bağlı olarak bu uyku ona çok iyi gelmişti. Zihni daha parlak gibi hissediyordu . Koridora çıkan Rüzgar , koridorun da toplandığını gördü , yavaştan kokuların ve seslerin geldiği mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Mutfakta gördüğü manzara onu şaşkına çevirmiş, hem de sinirlendirmişti. Arkadaşı bir taraftan ocaktaki çorbayı karıştırırken , bir taraftan da fırında pişirdiği yemeği kontrol etmekteydi. Çat diye içeri girdi Rüzgar . “Ne yapıyorsun sen ya , bunlar ne ? “ Doruk kafasını kaldırıp Rüzgar’a gülümsedi ve masanın üzerindeki tabakları gösterdi ; “Günaydınn Uyuyan güzel . İyi uyuyabildin mi bakalım? Gerçi cidden iyi uyudun ya , 15 saat kadar … Bak , sana mercimek çorbası yaptım. Yani elim pek lezzetlidir diyemem ama senin şansına harika oldu. Her işte mi iyi olurum be… Ayrıca köfte ve pilav da yaptım. “ Rüzgar ; boş gözlerle etrafına baktı , ardından da kamuflaj desenli mutfak önlüğüyle karşısında dikilen Doruk’a döndü. Fırına göz attı, Doruk fırına baktığını fark edince ; “Youtubedan baktım , anne keki yapmaya çalıştım. Yani anne kekinin her şeye deva olacağı söylenir , sanırım hâlâ oluyordur. “   
Rüzgar bir anda sinirlendi. “Neden yapıyorsun bunu ya? Ben mi dedim sana , evimi toparla, temizle, alışveriş yap , yemek hazırla diye. İstemiyorum ben bunları, çık git evimden . “ Doruk sesini yükseltmiş olan Rüzgar’a tepki dahi verme gereği duymadı. Yavaşça mutfak önlüğünü çıkarıp askıya astı ve kaselere çorba doldurmaya başladı. “Kimsesizim diye yapıyorsun bunu değil mi? Acıma seansı bunlar, terapi yapma çabası.” Doruk hazırladığı masaya , çorbaları koyup oturmak için sandalyeyi çekti. O an Rüzgar ani bir şekilde köşeye dayanarak , tek eliyle bütün masayı yere devirdi. “Cevap ver bana , susma . Niye ya niye ? “ Doruk’un sabrının son sınırı taştı o an . Bağırmaya başladı.   
“Ailem olduğun için. Ailemin bir parçası , evimin bir parçası olduğu için , anladın mı? Aile üyeleri , aileden biri düştüğünde kaldırmak için yardıma koşar çünkü , aile olmak böyle bir şeydir. Öylece bırakıp gitmez, pes etmez ,sonuna kadar yanında olur. Sen de benim ailemin bir parçasısın ve gözlerimin önünde gittikçe daha çok çökerek şu lanet olasıca evde ölmeni izleyemezdim. Bunu yapamazdım.”   
Rüzgar dondu birkaç saniyeliğine . “Ben o evden atıldım, o evden atılan her üyeye yapıyor musun bu iyileştirme seansını Doruk ? Ayrıca yapma, senin bir ailen var zaten annen var. Bana bak , tamamen kimsesizim” “Beni yaptığım bir tercih yüzünden, asla affetmeyecek bir annem var Rüzgar . Ya söylesene askeriyede kimin ailesi var , hepimiz kimsesiz sayılmaz mıyız orada ? Geride kalanlar ancak oradan çıktıktan sonra önemli değil mi? Orada sadece birbirimize sahibiz Rüzgar. Herkese yapmıyorum evet ama sen farklısın. “   
“Ne farklılığından bahsediyorsun sen ya , bacağını kaybetmiş hayatı bitmiş , sefil olmuş bir askeri doktordan başka bir şey değilim ben . Sen de beni iyileştireceğini düşünen bir hayalperestsin işte. “   
Doruk iyice sinirlendi. “Bak Rüzgar , ister yaptığım yemekleri yere döküp hazırladığım masaları yık; ister evin her noktasını yeniden dağıt; hatta istersen şu masayı kafamda kır ; yine gelip yemek hazırlayacağım, yine gelip evi toparlayacağım ve yine gelip yeni bir masa alacağım. Gerekirse her gün çalışıp , ardından lojmana gitmez, birkaç saat fazladan yol çeker , buraya gelir , aynı şeyleri yaparım . Sen bu evi kendinin ve benim başıma yık , kalkar bu evi baştan tasarlar yine buraya dikerim. Sınırlarım yok Rüzgar, 2 yıldır bunu öğrenmiş olman gerekirdi; bir konuda kafayı takarsam asla ve asla vazgeçmem. Önüme ne engel koyarsan da koy o engeli yıkar, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam ederim. Sözlerin , şiddet gösterilerin bana sökmez, umurumda dahi olmaz.”   
Rüzgar , birkaç saniye Doruk’un yüzüne baktı ardından arkasını dönerek mutfaktan çıktı. Hızlı hızlı ilerlemeye çalışırken bir anda değneklerden biri halının ucuna takıldı ve o anda kendini yerde buldu Rüzgar. Düşmesinin ardından değnekleri alıp fırlattı. Ağlamaya başladı , o an yaşadığı kazadan beri ilk defa ağlıyordu. Bağırdı “Ben daha doğru düzgün yürüyemiyorum, hayatıma nasıl devam edeceğim?” Doruk mutfaktan dolu gözlerle çıktı , yıllardır karşısında bir güç temsili olarak duran, hayran olduğu bu adamın çöküşünü ilk defa bu kadar net görüyordu. Hiç çökmez , yıkılmaz gibi gelmişti bu adam , şimdi paramparçaydı .Yavaşça yaklaşıp yanına oturdu , hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayan adama yaklaşıp yumuşacık bir sesle konuşmaya başladı . “Devam ettireceksin , bunu yapabilirsin. Bana bak; bacağını kaybetmiş olman hiçbir şeyi değiştirmez Rüzgar, çok iyi biliyorsun ki bir sürü implantlar var. Bunlardan birini kullanınca dışarıdan kim, senin bacağını kaybettiğini anlayabilir ki? Senin beynin, ruhun, kalbin, aklın hepsi yerinde , sen hala Rüzgar’sın; o askeriyede kök söktüren , hayran bırakan adamsın. Çok iyi yerlere geleceksin , buna adım gibi eminim. Ama asla yalnız kalmayacaksın, ne zaman düşsen, ailenin bir parçası olan ben, hep yanında olacağım , anladın mı? “ Rüzgar yüzünden yaşlar akarken, kafasını kaldırıp Doruk’a baktı . “Gerçekten mi?” . Doruk gülümseyerek kafasını salladı. “Gerçekten . “ Rüzgar da bir gülümseme gönderdi Doruk’a.   
İki adam arasındaki o görünmez ama güçlü bağ işte o zaman oluştu. Birbirlerine bağlanmışlardı , ne olursa olsun birinin çok büyük bir ihtiyacı olduğunda; tamamen yalnız kaldığında öbürü yardımına koşacaktı . Aralarındaki sessiz anlaşmanın kuralı buydu , o an o koridorda yerde otururken kelimeler olmadan söz verdiler birbirlerine . Ancak bir yıl sonra; şu an destek veren , yardım eden , yanında olan o adamın ; yıkılmış olan bu adamdan daha kötü bir hale geleceğini tahmin bile edemediler. İşte o zaman yapılan bu sessiz anlaşmanın maddeleri sonuna kadar yerine getirilecekti.


End file.
